mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 171
The Mafia Gazette Issue 171 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Saturday 9th October IN THE BLEAK MIDWINTER: MOB WAR ENDS WITH WINTER HILL IN CONTROL By Kelly As mob wars go, it was one of the longer ones on record. On the one side there was SierraLarue, B_A_Baracus, Tony-Montello, Dink and many others, On the other side was MassimilianoPantella, Blink, Beastin and Bodo_Borotto and many others. Two rival factions vying for control of four mobbed up cities. The Atlantic City Organised Crime Task Force advised that problems began with the death of KingPin Consigliere Rev, the def facto “Boss of all Bosses” in the region. With the death of a San Francisco gangster, shot dead while on parole but not before after trying to stab a St Louis gangster in prison, the KingPins had started to hit back at 3 Stars and Sun targets. Blink was the 3 Stars and Sun Underboss and he immediately set about retaliating. Before a full scale war between the families erupted, Rev’s own end arrived as he was shot dead by one of his own men in a tragic and shocking accident. With Rev gone, no plans for his succession were apparent and the family structure began to disintegrate entirely. The word on the street held that Dink was the new boss but he was never crowned. In the interim it was clear that plotting was going on behind the scenes. It first became evident with a gun attack on B A Baracus in which some of his bodyguards lost their lives, an attack in which then Atlantic City leader MassimilianoPantella was one of the shooters. The stakes were now starting to become evident as Baracus had been the iron fist behind Rev’s reign. As a ruthless KingPins hitman and enforcer with a reputed 70 kills, he was the power behind the throne. Moves to eliminate him could only mean one thing. Someone wanted the power he clearly held. B A Baracus called on Beastin, another KingPins enforcer and KingPins captain, to help deal with Pantella. Instead Beastin joined with Pantella. As bullets flew Baracus was mortally wounded, whereupon he tucked a pistol under his chin and appeared to finish himself off in the street. The body was spirited away by KingPin loyalists before the police arrived and the rumour swept through the underworld like wildfire that Rev’s hardest enforcer was no more. And now for the very first time, the Mafia Gazette can reveal that in between the gun battles, B A Baracus approached Blink about cutting a deal. His approach included handing over two suitcases rumoured to contain 20 million dollars as well as the offer to join with Blink and his shadowy partners. He apparently committed suicide before the deal had been properly considered by the rival faction. He wasn’t the only San Francisco mobster to be so generous. Mob informants indicate that in the middle of the war a similar approach was also made by VladimirKhan to the rival families and that a significant amount of money, believed to be as much as forty million dollars, changed hands. After the apparent untimely death of B A Barcacus, Beastin, a previously peripheral Capo for the KingPins was approached by SierraLarue. Rev’s son had returned and requested that the war between the two families come to an end. Although it’s not known what words were exchanged between the two captains, Beastin and Pantella suddenly and inexplicably came after Sierra Larue. The remaining mobsters quickly took sides, with Dink taking control of San Francisco as Beastin was declared a rogue to be eliminated at the first opportunity. Rumours began to emerge that these hawks of the underworld were part of a wider conspiracy and were the ancestors of top mobsters who had ruled Detroit twenty years before. Known by various nicknames including” The Rat Pack” for their excessive smoking and drinking, these shadowy figures were reputed to be behind the violence for control of the rackets. One later eyewitness account from a truck driver noted that several top underworld figures who had previously not been associated were seen entering and leaving the same second floor apartment during the war in what many organised crime journalists took to mean “going to the mattresses.” As the drug addled and rarely seen Boss of Reno, Farsas was also dragged into the conflict as the Atlantic City faction made a number of attempts on his life. After coming close on a number of occasions, a little known Earner by the name of ThomasDeSantis caught the Reno Boss cold and as he emerged from a safe house to buy a packet of smokes, DeSantis shot him in the head. Rumbles was appointed to coordinate the St Louis hitters as the war raged on and Beastin was targeted one evening in the county lockup, managing to stave off a number of other inmates with a shank of his own. The war was long but the end came quickly. With Beastin and SierraLarue also now apparently dead, the former hit by a stray bullet through four bodyguards, B A Barcaus appeared, not dead at all. But his time in hiding had diminished his skills and with the families cash flow taking a major hit the longer the war went on, he was ultimately killed outright during a botched raid on the Reno bank. Dink was also hit as the ambushes from Atlantic city hitters continued, leaving the San Francisco legacy uncertain. SierraLarue and MassimilianoPantella then followed them to the grave, as did Tony Montello. Assassins also finally caught up to Blink, whose part in the whole war was quite uncertain. The one time St Louis Underboss had fallen afoul of his former comrades and was shot dead out on the street, falling to the sidewalk. Around this time Beastin returned to take an Atlantic City headquarters and when the war finally came to an end, the newly formed Winter Hill gang lead by Beastin and Bodo_Borotto were on top. After a number of sitdowns, VladimirKhan, who had survived the war, took charge of San Francisco, running the Milizia de San Francisco. While there’s an air of quiet optimism as the brutality of the Winter Hill Gang continues to account for their many enemies, others fear their tyranny will lead to another mob war down the stretch. ARE YOU HERE, MORIARTY? By Insider With the war having ended and two crime families established and back to business as usual, naturally questions have emerged about what will happen to the two cities without an established gang, Reno and St Louis. With the Commission having imposed a ban on Street Bosses as a matter of policy, it seems whoever sets up in either will come from one of the existing families. Questions also remain about the Street Boss policy and what exactly it means. BlackApple was the most recent Street Boss in Reno, securing the opportunity to work as an associate of San Francisco and Atlantic City to whom he paid protection money. He was found shot to death recently with police refusing to confirm or deny that he’d muttered “how dya like those apples?” before he died, in an apparent mugging attempt gone wrong. It’s true also that extortion related violence is on the increase. Street Boss Charisma was shot dead in San Francisco with no known suspects and so too was Street Boss CoolHandLuke for apparently refusing to pay protection to Winter Hill. Other cases of violence related to San Francisco Earner Hymn and wealthy citizen horse trader Golden, both of whom fell afoul of Winter Hill goons, who are known to tax Street Bosses, cocaine, and rank ups. Meanwhile deaths such as that of Atlantic City Earner Yellow continue to baffle police, one credible theory being that he was hit by San Francisco for joining Beastin in Atlantic City. Other accounts suggest he was skimming off the top on his family and one informant even said the kill was a misfire that was covered up by the shooter and his friends. There was also the case of Donimik, a small time hoodlum who got into trouble with some serious people from Atlantic City after speaking out on the lack of people around. This was not taken well by the Winter Hill Boss Beastin who openly berated the hoodlum for his disrespect. The word on the street after that was that Donimik had been seen in the church confession box, making disparaging comments about William Landucci. He was later shot to death, as was his son when he swore revenge. In this dangerous atmosphere, the latest rumour is that it has been agreed that San Francisco soldier DeanMoriarty, a rising mob star, will be sent east to run an outfit out of St Louis. Little is known about Moriarty apart from his interest in horses and that fact that he was give a “pass” during the war having already survived numerous attempts on his life. The Insider will continue to keep you updated as and when it happens. BUSINESS PROFILE: WILLIAM LANDUCCI From our Business Editor I met Mr Landucci at Joe and Mary’s Restaurant, a mutually convenient spot for both of us, being close to the train station and a business of his that he was visiting that very day. Nicknamed as “Beastin Billy” and “the beast, I was prepared for a tough afternoon. When I got there he was already there with a number of men, none of whom made an effort to move when I sat down. I started by being direct: Business Editor: Mr Landucci, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’d like to begin by asking about your business interests. What are they? William Landucci: Construction, labour consultancy, the garment industry, food wholesaling, property and some stocks. Not to mention gambling. Business Editor: Ah yes. You are the part owner in a casino, is that correct? William Landucci: Yes, in Atlantic City. Business Editor: Perhaps I’ll stop by. What do you say to those critics of your business model? William Landucci: Like who? Business Editor: Well, you know. Those who say your business practices are suspect and frankly, disapprove of your methods. William Landucci: I don’t say anything to those people. Business Editor: And what of your reputed links to organised crime? William Landucci: What links? Business Editor: You have previous convictions for violence and illegal gambling. William Landucci: I’m a businessman. But someone messes with me, I’m gonna mess with him. And that’s it. Business Editor: Did you know a man named B A Baracus? At this point the interview concluded. MERELI, THE CONGRESSMAN AND THE CALLGIRL By SamTheAmericanBeagle Nevada Congressman Pat O’Hare was standing firm yesterday over a series of embarrassing revelations that emerged this past weekend. O’Kane, who has been in Congress for over twenty years, was caught up in an FBI raid on a yacht in Ft Lauderdale, Miami. The Feds got an unexpected bonus when they found Tony Mereli aboard and with several lines of cocaine laid out on a glass table top, ready to go. Senator O’Hare was in an adjoining room in the company of a call girl and another man. As the Feds announced their presence O’Hare, according to one eyewitness, is alleged to have fled to a nearby bathroom and locked the door, while Mereli jumped overboard and tried to swim for it, allegedly taking two kilos of cocaine with him. Mereli got as far as a nearby buoy before the drenched mobster was fished out of the water by bemused Miami PD officers and booked, leading to photos of the wet mobster in the Miami star as he was handcuffed under the headline: WHAT A CATCH! O’Hare continues to maintain he was a guest of west coast fishing magnate Terry Perdue and has never met Mereli in his life. The mobster for his part made bail after a minor possession charge. When asked by a reporter outside the courthouse if he’d tossed a gun overboard to avoid a concealed weapon charge, he just smirked. Mereli is reputed to be a prime mover in the Cocaine market in Atlantic City and elsewhere, with known ties to San Francisco and St Louis mobsters. Republican party officials in Nevada have continued to resist calls for an inquiry. CLAUDIO RETURNS? By pastmaster A man was seen in the confessionals purporting to be AngryLittleClaudio, the nickname behind the one time ASDA Heavyweight MrValentine. Rumours abound that he seeks the return of the famed ASDA crime family who operated out of LA and at the height of their power had locked down both Los Angeles and Las Vegas and established one of the most profitable cocaine networks in organised crime history, with a daily turnover of millions of dollars. These rumours are doubtless fuelled by his appearances in confession boxes across the country, whispering a secret call to arms. Could this be the return of ASDA or do they remain consigned to history in the form of their past past leaders, from Cicero through to T1fa and then MrValentine? Want to write for the Gazette? The paper is now part owned by businessmen from San Francisco, Reno and Atlantic City. Ask around for more information.